


Bound

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Paybacks are not always a bad thing.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: a little friendly bondage  


* * *

"He's up to something."

Jack pondered his own statement for a moment, then nodded. He waved the remote in the general direction of the TV and clicked. He listened intently to the quiet. Too much quiet. Far too much. With an exasperated grunt, he pried himself from the comfort of his easy chair and headed for the last place he'd heard Daniel making with the pissy act.

Life with a friend like Daniel normally just wasn't very quiet. Not even with a recuperating Daniel. Not even with drugged and recuperating Daniel. No, not even with a bound, drugged, and recuperating Daniel. And Jack was mildly disturbed to realize that he found the idea of a bound Daniel erotic. He pushed the thought aside because there was a more pressing issue. 

The Spacemonkey was definitely up to something

Jack headed directly for the spare bedroom and was not surprised to find it empty. He continued down the hall for the small room he'd turned into a sort of study. Even as he approached he could hear the subtle clicking noise of a keyboard in use. Jack stopped in the doorway, disgusted.

"Damn it, Daniel!" 

"Jack!" Daniel jumped at Jack's sharp tone, his brain immediately searching for the right words to fend off the O'Neill version of tough love.

"Your feet?" Jack said incredulously. Daniel looked down as if surprised at the sight himself. The computer keyboard on the floor and Daniel was using his toes to type. "Fer crying out loud," Jack muttered. 

"Well, I wouldn't have to use my feet if you hadn't tied my hands," Daniel biting off each word sharply, holding his bound hands up for Jack to see. Of course, Jack didn't really need to see them since he'd been responsible for binding them in the first place. He'd caught Daniel scribbling in one of his notebooks earlier--again--and something had snapped. 

After a quick trip to the garage, Jack had returned with his hands splayed out and draped with a web of thin rope. He'd asked Daniel to help him untangle the mess by holding it for him. Daniel, half distracted by his notes, had innocently held out his hands. Jack had slipped the snare over both hands and pulled on the ends, binding Daniel's hands firmly and, Jack had thought, scuttling Daniel's plans to work.

"Daniel," Jack warned. Daniel sputtered indignantly. 

"Stop treating me like a child," Daniel said angrily.

"When you stop acting like one I will," Jack shot back, his patience growing thin. Daniel had to be the world's worst patient. Which was saying something when you considered the fact that Jack was in the pool of candidates for that honor.

"Making my own decisions about what I will do and when I'll do it is NOT acting like a child," Daniel argued heatedly.

"It is when you're making dumb decisions," Jack countered. "Look--like it or not, we both have orders from Doc Fraiser. Your orders are to get some rest. My orders are to make sure you get some rest. At least for the weekend. Now the only decision you need to make is: bed or couch?"

"I don't need to lie down," Daniel grumbled. Jack studied his friend's pale face, fatigue all too evident in his eyes. "I've been resting for weeks," Daniel added, correctly interpreting Jack's expression. 

"Mono," Jack sighed. "Of all the cockamamie things to get.at your age."

"What?" Daniel said, dropping his eyes in chagrin. Jack just shook his head in disbelief. Leave it to Daniel to get the "kissing disease" and get it bad. Once it had become clear that Daniel was on the mend he'd gotten a lot of grief over it. Most notably from Jack.

Weary of endless "discussion" about Daniel's needs especially ones that didn't involve the words "Jack" and "Do me", Jack simply grabbed Daniel by the upper arm and started dragging him toward the bedroom. Jack knew that Daniel's unusual whininess was the result of both the lingering effects of his illness and his frustration at being severely mother henned by both Jack and Dr. Fraiser. He understood that. But understanding didn't stop it from getting on his nerves all the same. Daniel's complaints continued ceaselessly right up the point where Jack shoved him onto the bed.

"A gag isn't out of the question," Jack said sharply, grabbing an old tie from the dusty dresser and waving it in Daniel's face. He was more than a little disturbed this time when the image of Daniel bound, gagged and impaled on his cock sprang to mind. Aside from the fact that it was incredibly distracting, it also indicated that Jack had a few kinks he hadn't even been aware of.

"I can't believe.." Daniel sputtered.

"Believe it," Jack said firmly. He wasn't sure what hiccup in his brain chemistry led him to actually say the next statement but he was prepared to blame it on insanity (his) and proximity (Daniel's). "Look, I'll make you a deal. You lie down and rest now and when Fraiser says you're recovered I'll let you tie me up." 

"Er...excuse me?" Daniel said, Jack's offer taking him completely off guard. "Wha-why would I want to do that? No--wait...don't answer that. It doesn't matter. I don't have to take orders from you."

"Well, I have to take orders from Fraiser and I'm not getting on her bad side for anyone," Jack said firmly. "Not even you." Realizing Jack was serious, Daniel put up his bound hands in surrender and lay back on the bed.

"Happy now?" Daniel asked sullenly.

"Ecstatic."

* * *

Brrrrrriiiinnnnngggg!

Jack cursed vehemently and lunged for the ringing phone. He wanted to get to it before the inconsiderate caller woke Daniel, and chastised himself for not thinking to unplug the phone in the bedroom.

"O'Neill," he said sharply as he finally fumbled the handset to his ear.

"Colonel," Dr. Fraiser greeted him. "Could I speak to Daniel?"

"He's sleeping," Jack hissed.

"Sleeping?" Fraiser asked, clearly skeptical.

"Jack!" Daniel's irate shout carried clearly into the living room.

"Not any more," Jack grumbled to Fraiser. "Hang on." Jack dropped the phone onto the couch and walked down the hall. He found Daniel sitting up on the side of the bed looking rumpled and drowsy. Jack's mind immediately went south of the border again because he was fairly certain this is just how Daniel would look after the "bound, gagged, and impaled" thing.

"Who's on the phone?" Daniel demanded, pulling Jack out of his reverie.

"Fraiser. She wants to talk to you," Jack answered, nodding at the phone on the bedside table. Daniel pointedly held his hands up. With a sigh, Jack walked over and released the bindings. Daniel made a show of rubbing his wrists before reaching for the phone.

"He tied me up!" were the first words out of Daniel's mouth. Daniel listened for a moment then held the phone out to Jack, who accepted it with a groan. Fraiser was going to tear him a new one for this.

"Yeah?" Jack said apprehensively.

"You tied him up?" Fraiser questioned.

"You wanted him to rest," Jack pointed out defensively. A heavy silence fell on the other end of the line.

"Did it work?" Fraiser finally asked.

"For a while," Jack answered irritably, wanting to point out that it had been working just fine until Fraiser had called.

"Just don't get carried away, Colonel." Jack smiled to himself. Apparently even Doc Fraiser got frustrated with Daniel's refusal to take care of himself. Fortunately, Jack didn't think the doctor had any idea of just HOW carried away Jack could get with tying Daniel up. Two weeks later:

Daniel opened his apartment door, his eyes widening as he saw Jack.

"Fraiser said she cleared you for duty," Jack said casually as he strolled into the apartment.

"Yep," Daniel replied succinctly, unable to suppress his relieved smile as he closed the door behind Jack.

"So it's payback time," Jack said, stopping in the middle of the living room and turning to face Daniel.

"Payback time?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Jack took a length of rope from his jacket pocket and tossed it to Daniel. He pointedly held his hands out and waited. "You're kidding, right?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Nope. I promised that when you got better you could tie me up and do with me what you wished," Jack said, wishing that Daniel would wish for the same thing he did. Daniel studied Jack's face carefully for a moment before stepping forward and tying the rope around Jack's wrists.

"For Pete's sake, Daniel. I could get out of this in no time," Jack complained. Daniel had tied his wrists fairly tightly but the knot was such that Jack could grab one end with his teeth, give a good tug, and be free.

"I want you to be able to get out," Daniel said quietly. "If you want to."

"Huh?" Jack said. Daniel didn't answer, just turned Jack around and put a hand in the small of his back, compelling him toward the bedroom.

"Gonna show me your etchings?" Jack teased. No way in hell Daniel was planning what Jack wished he was planning but what the hell. He thought he might be able to have fun with it anyway.

"You see my etchings on a daily basis," Daniel reminded him calmly.

"You know, tying me to the bed isn't the punishment for me that it is for you," Jack informed him as they neared the bed. "At my age, naps are often welcome. Hell, sometimes they're necessary."

"You'll need one later," Daniel promised. "After.."

"After?" Jack queried suspiciously. Daniel backed him toward the bed and with a deceptively soft touch, tipped Jack to the mattress. Jack relaxed and let himself bounce as his earlier fantasy came back with a vengeance. The only difference was that this time it was Jack who was bound, gagged and pierced by Daniel's cock. 

Jack watched with secret amusement as Daniel fussed around in the room for a moment before returning to the bedside. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Jack, who damn near forgot how to breathe in his astonishment. Daniel began slowly and methodically unbuttoning Jack's shirt. His hands brushed softly across Jack's skin as he proceeded. Once the shirt was completely undone, Daniel looked up at Jack uncertainly. 

Hesitantly, Daniel leaned down and kissed Jack so gently it made his heart ache. Daniel pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes again. Jack was undeniably stunned. Aroused, happy, thrilled but also stunned. Daniel seemed to be having difficulty sorting through all the emotions playing across Jack's face. Daniel very deliberately brought Jack's hands down from over his head and held them in front of his face. The message couldn't have been clearer. All Jack had to do was pull the rope and he'd be free. No harm, no foul, and no looking back. Jack gave Daniel a crooked grin and just as deliberately raised his hands over his head again.

Daniel went to work in earnest now, touching, kissing, and caressing everywhere. The silence surprised Jack more than anything. Daniel was normally so verbal that Jack would have bet his bottom dollar that Daniel would be a real screamer in bed. Instead, Jack was acutely aware of the sounds of cloth rubbing against cloth, skin brushing lightly against skin. Daniel's touches were so light that it was like being stroked with a feather. The deft touches bordered on ticklish but instead the restraint was making Jack harder than he'd been in a long time. At the same time Daniel managed to peel the clothes from both of them so adroitly Jack was hardly aware that he done it. 

Jack finally couldn't resist and reached with his bound hands, hooking them around Daniel's neck and pulling him back up for a kiss. Daniel responded warmly for a moment before drawing back with a chastising smile. He reached to his side and held up a tie. Jack's tie, Jack noted with bemusement. The tie he'd threatened to gag Daniel with a couple of weeks ago. Daniel looped the tie around Jack's bound hands and pulled them up, tying the tie to the headboard. He watched Jack carefully but Jack just smiled back, rolling his shoulders slightly to find a comfortable position.

Daniel returned to his mission, which apparently involved fulfilling all Jack's unspoken fantasies, and went directly to Jack's cock. Daniel sucked languidly until Jack wanted to scream, but he felt oddly constrained to not violate the silence. Just when Jack thought he wasn't going to have any choice but to shatter the stillness, Daniel pulled away with a last long lick that had Jack shuddering from head to toe. 

With deliberate care, Daniel slowly coated Jack's cock before straddling his hips. As Daniel rose up slightly Jack wanted tell him both "Yes, do it!" and "No, wait--there's no taking this back". Daniel sat, impaling himself on Jack's cock, and in that first surge of sensation Jack realized it really didn't matter. There had been no going back, for either of them, since that first mission to Abydos.

Jack moaned, wanting the freedom to touch Daniel now. Daniel was still, his eyes closed and an expression of calm contentment on his face. Then he leaned forward and drew Jack into a deep, passionate kiss. Jack moaned again as Daniel's movement pulled on his cock, making the urge to thrust irresistible. Daniel straightened back up, riding Jack's thrusts fluidly while staring into Jack's eyes. Jack grunted and groaned with exertion and arousal, sometimes forgetting and trying to bring his hands down to touch Daniel and bucking his hips even harder when that desire was thwarted.

Through it all, Daniel eyes remained fixed on Jack's, silently urging Jack on. Jack was beginning to wonder if Daniel would ever make a sound when Daniel's head suddenly dropped back with a low moan. Transfixed by the sight, Jack's movements faltered and slowed even as Daniel's increased. Daniel undulated his lower body, pushing himself onto Jack over and over again and making gasping moans that Jack thought were just about the sexiest damn noises he'd ever heard. With one hand braced against Jack, Daniel used his other to begin stroking himself in rhythm with his rocking hips. Moments later Daniel came with a strangled cry, showering them both with his release.

Daniel continued his movements, prolonging the pleasure of his own waning orgasm even as he attempted to draw Jack along with him. Jack gave himself over to need and desire, thrusting wildly until he came with a growled shout. Daniel rested, bracing both hands against Jack's heaving chest until he recovered just enough to reach up and loosen the tie.

Jack immediately lowered his arms, grabbed the end of the rope in his teeth, yanked, and tossed the rope off to the side. He wrapped his arms around Daniel, pulling him down against his chest and holding him there. Jack reveled in the chance to finally--FINALLY--touch. He ran his hands lightly down Daniel's back, over and over, savoring the sensation. His cock gave a brief twitch but Jack ignored it. There was no real intent, just an acknowledgment of how wonderful Daniel felt. Daniel finally opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Jack. "How did you know?" Jack asked softly.

"I didn't not really. But when you tied me up a couple of weeks ago I thought I saw something," Daniel confessed. "I thought maybe I was just imagining it but when you showed up here with the rope.. I decided to take the chance."

"I should tell you that I really don't know where that came from," Jack admitted with some embarrassment. "I've never had the urge to tie someone up before."

"Maybe you were just trying to finally get me under your control," Daniel suggested dryly.

"Maybe you've been tying me up in knots for so long I just wanted to return the favor," Jack corrected gently. Daniel smiled at the admission.

"So this was just a one time 'payback' thing?" Daniel questioned. Jack shook his head, smiling.

"You can tie me in knots anytime you want."

The End


End file.
